


Tea and Comfort

by toujours_nigel



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-15
Updated: 2010-03-15
Packaged: 2017-10-08 00:31:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/70859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toujours_nigel/pseuds/toujours_nigel





	Tea and Comfort

“Someone”, Lily had said once, passing him a steaming cup of Assam while Sirius and James screamed at each other, “has to pour the tea.” It still seems eminently sensible, though that had been… well, the past is another country, and they had all been young, then—it seems strange that they had been so young, that they still are, though dead, though imprisoned, though bereft of friends and home and employment. So young. The damn teapot’s older than him, and wears its age more openly, in the chips and cracks of bad Reparos. “We cannot all break down at once.”


End file.
